Usagi's Betrayl
by C Kodachi and Akane Hibiki
Summary: Usagi caught Mamoru doing somthing he shouldn't and Usagi accidently does somthin with Seiya, what will become of the Moon Family? R
1. Feelings

OK no I DO NOT own any of the characters from Sailor Moon, as much as I'd love to.   
  
Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
WARNING!: This story is not for those who are Mamoru/Usagi fans.  
  
  
  
**_______________________________________________________**  
Usagi gets out of bed and holds her hand to her forehead. Looking around she sees Seiya laying next to her, sound asleep. Gasping she notices she's not at home in her room nor her lover Mamoru's, but in Seiya's hotel room. Thinking to herself she wonders what she did and how she managed to get here. Feeling cold she looks down and quickly covers herself in the blanket, leaving Seiya asleep and only covered in the sheet. Usagi and holds onto her head and closes her eyes. Thinking to herself she wasn't sure of what happened and how DID this all start?  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Seiya said to the blonde girl with hair flowing down streams of golden light to his bed. Reaching to her silky smooth shoulder, looking at her milky white skin, he wondered what was wrong. Rubbing his hand on her shoulder. "Usako?" He wasn't sure what was wrong, she had been quiet for too long.   
Usagi looked evilly at Seiya, her blue eyes now cold and shooting streams of icicles to him. "Don't EVER call me Usako again. Only Mamo-chan can call me that, MY Mamo-chan..." she spoke in a distant, yet still angered voice. All Usagi could think was how if she had just betrayed her dear Mamoru or not. Then it came to her, what had happened that night after she left her house.  
**_***************************_**  
_Usagi walks up to Makoto's apartment, banging on the door. "Makoto, please open the door! Please! MAKO-CHAN, I BEG OF YOU!" Usagi feel to her knees crying on the floor, still lightly banging on the door. Slight whispers escaping Usagi's mouth. Then she heard pitta patter of feet going to the door. The woman had her hair up in a ponytail, green eyes looking sadly at the small blonde, in a white tank top and male boxers which showed her female figure, despite her tomboy qualities. Scooping the small blonde in her muscular arms she went in and put her gently on the couch. Usagi, only kept crying as Makoto moved her.  
"Usagi, what's wrong? Is it Mamoru again?" Makoto sat on the couch and stroked Usagi's hair, her head now in the strong woman's lap. Makoto looking down at Usagi, tears streaming down her eyes. The little blonde shaking slightly from crying so much.  
"Yes, Mako-chan... He's slept with her!" whimpered out Usagi.  
"Her who? Raye?" asked the curious brunet.  
"No, worse! Chibi-Usa!" sobbed Usagi as she buried her head in Makoto's lap.  
Makoto gasped and stared at Usagi and quietly asked, "But how? She's only 10 years old!"  
Usagi nodded, "Yes, but you know she's been after him since forever."   
Makoto nodded and got up. "I'm gonna call someone,"  
*******************************  
_Usagi sighed and lay back on the bed, curling up into a small ball. Seiya rubbed her back gently as she curled into a ball. Seiya wasn't sure what was wrong, he figured that all the words of passion expressed that night was true of the heart from her as well as him. He could hear her weeping softly and thought back to that night.  
**_***************************  
_**Seiya picked up the phone after the third ring. "Hello? Oh, Makoto is something wrong? He did what! I'll be right over!" With that he hung up the phone. Growling he quickly drove over to Makoto's to help comfort his dearest Usagi. Mamoru had done it this time, he was caught cheating with their child from the future by Usagi. Seiya would make sure she doesn't fill that pain anymore.   
Seiya entered Makoto's apartment and saw the brunet was very tired looking. "Makoto, go to bed. I'll let Usagi rest at my place." Makoto nodded and pointed to the couch where Usagi lay resting.  
"Please, Seiya, watch after her. She's really upset at the moment." Makoto spoke softly to him before heading to bed.  
Seiya nodded and gathered Usagi in his arms. Going out of Makoto's apartment he put Usagi gently in the back seat of his car. After he was sure she was settled and comfortable he drove back to his hotel room.   
*****************************  
**Usagi looked over to Seiya sadly. "Did I... did we really do what I think we did last night?" Seiya looked in her deep blue eyes and stroked her silver tinted blonde hair. "Yes, Usagi... I'm sorry, I thought you meant to... I should have just make you sleep." Usagi looked at herself then back to Seiya. "Please don't be sorry Seiya. I'm the one that asked for you to sleep with me."  
"Yes, but I started messing around and cause of that it lead to all this..." Seiya closed his eyes and let a hand rest on Usagi's back. "Please forgive me my dearest, I only wish for your happiness..." Usagi turned and held his hand gently. "There is nothing to forgive, you've done nothing wrong at all. Your sweet in wishing me happiness ... but I love Mamoru."  
Seiya winced at that boy's name. "Mamoru? Mamoru, is the one that hurt you! He's the reason why you're here now." Seiya sat up and looked down at his young goddess. "Mamoru doesn't deserve the love you give to him..." Seiya held her hand gently and looked down slightly.   
Usagi let her hands gently slip from his hands. Looking into his face, which now was looking at the sheets, she knew why she had done all this. He looked so much like her dearest Mamoru that she couldn't help but fall for him as well. Seiya was there before when Mamoru was in America and she thought she had lost him. Seiya had come back with the others, no one said exactly why they had come back, though she knew the true reason. Seiya had missed Usagi very much. Getting up she moved over to her clothes. "I have to go..." Seiya only waved his hand and fell back into the bed. "As you wish, go back to your so called prince." With that she got dressed and walked out the door quietly.  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Well that's the end of part one. Hope you enjoyed it. Please send any comments to fairyqueenami@yahoo.com  
C. Kodachi 


	2. Memories

Hey it's the second part! What is Usagi gonna do?   
  
I do not own the Characters in Sailor Moon, so don't sue me! I'm poor!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
The Same Morning...  
  
Mamoru sat on the couch and looked out his window. "Why did I do that? Chibi-Usa does look like Usagi, and I really needed the tension release ... but that doesn't say anything." Chibi-Usa hugged Mamoru from behind around his neck. "Mamoru-kun! Forget that dits!" Mamoru pushed her away and stood up, facing her and glared at Chibi-Usa coldly. "Don't forget that so called dits is your future mother! Without her you would not be here!"  
Chibi-Usa pouted. "Mamoru-kun... Why are you upset? We've been doing this for a while. Now that she's found out do you push me away. Why?"  
Mamoru looked away. "I love Usagi. You are nothing but a toy. You are my future daughter, we can't do anything like we've been doing." Chibi-Usa cuddled up to him and sighed. "But Mamoru... How can you say that..." Mamoru started to walk to his room and said in a cold voice. "Chibi-Usa I think it's time for you to return to the 30th Century..." Chibi-Usa fell back and just sat on the couch. in silence. Mamoru shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of his bed. His thought's wandered to the night before...  
**_***************************  
_**"Mamoru! How could you!" Usagi screamed out as she saw Mamoru and Chibi-Usa in the heat of passion. "How could you Mamoru! With our daughter!" Usagi shook her head at the whole scene and backed away from the door to Mamoru's room. Mamoru quickly got to his feet and wrapped a sheet around his waist. "Wait Usagi, wait! This isn't what you think, I swear it!" He started to inch towards Usagi. Usagi ran out the door and slammed it behind her.   
Mamoru fell onto the couch and closed his eyes, putting his hands to his face. "What have I done my dear Usako..." he said in a soft whisper. Chibi-Usa came to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "Come, we finish now that the pest is gone ... yes?" Mamoru pushed her away and moved to the edge of the couch. "Go to be Chibi-Usa! Now!" Chibi-Usa nodded and quietly crept back into Mamoru's bed.  
*****************************  
**Mamoru sighed softly. "I swear Usagi, if you come back I'll never do anything like that again!" Looking over to a picture of Usagi dressed up in a long pink dress on his night stand he grabs it and holds onto the picture. "My little Usako... Where did things go wrong? I love you so much. I wish you knew how much I want and love you... All that with Chibi-Usa was only out of lust, I only thought of you the whole time." He held onto the picture tightly to his chest and sighed.  
Outside Chibi-Usa sat on the couch, pouting. "Why did she have to disturb all this ... it was so much fun with Mamoru, then she showed up and ruined it. Mother or not... I hate her." Chibi-Usa put her head down on the couch and closed her eyes and started to remember the first time she expressed her true feelings to Mamoru.  
**_***************************  
_**"Mamoru, come on. I won't hurt you." Evil Lady seductively smiled at Mamoru. She sat down gently onto the black silk covered bed, leaning over ever so slightly to give him a nice eyeful of her cleavage, which put even the lovely Makoto's to shame. Mamoru looked away, his face now ruby red. "Oh Mamo-chan ... please... We've both wanted this for so long."  
Mamoru shut his eyes tightly. "Please turn back to Chibi-Usa, I love you and so does Usagi." Mamoru bit down on his lower lip as he tried not to look at his future daughter who had been transformed into a radiant beauty, just like her mother. He tried to picture Usagi, with her long flowing golden tresses yet the pink haired beauty before him kept entering his mind.  
Evil Lady stood up and grinned at Mamoru. "Please Mamoru, why deny your true feelings. I love you, and I know you love me the same way. I just wish to show you how much I love you. That's all ... is it such harm?" She unzipped her long silky black dress, which helped show off her wondrous curves, and slowly dropped it from her shoulders. Moving ever so softly to Mamoru and pressed her now naked body to him. "Please just look at me..."  
Mamoru looked down at her, the lust and longing in her red eyes. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other gently behind the base of her neck and leaned downward, bending her down slightly and passionately kissed her soft lips. Evil lady wrapped her hands gently around the back of his neck, kissing him deeply. Their tongues intertwining with one another. Mamoru inched toward the bed and threw her onto the silky sheets. Tearing off his clothing as quickly as he could he moved onto the bed. "Your right my dear... I shall show you what a true man's love can feel like!" Evil Lady couldn't help but shiver when she heard the lust from his masculine voice.  
*****************************  
**Chibi-Usa shivered at the remembrance of that night. She sighed as she looked to Mamoru's door. "Why doesn't he really want me? I'm sexier than her and more fun from what I hear. She's prude and doesn't even give him decent head," she thought bitterly to herself. She looked around the apartment of Mamoru's and sighed. "Well, nothing for me to wait around here for, I'm getting dressed and going for a walk or something..." she thought to herself. Getting up from the couch she gathered some clothes from the bag by the front door. Slipping into white blouse, blue skirt, adjusting the pendent of hers, and slipped the knee high's she brushed out her hair. Slipping her feet into the little black shoes of hers she walked out the door without a word to Mamoru.  
Mamoru heard the door shut and got up from his bed. He peeked his head out the door and hoped it would be Usagi, yet it was just the door slamming behind Chibi-Usa. "Oh... Bye then." Mamoru moved to the couch as he just fell down and whimpered. "Usako... Usako..." was all he could manage to speak.   
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I know these are quite small for chapters but I just want to get the layout for the story. I wanted to make this chapter just about Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, you know, get their side of the story. Hope you all enjoyed! I promise to make the next chapter longer!  
C. Kodachi 


	3. Decisions. Are they Final?

I do not own the Characters in Sailor Moon, so, well, you know the drill! Mes a poor person!!   
  
BTW The elevator lyrics are from the latest Pink CD, Misundastood.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
Outside Mamoru's Building...  
  
Usagi saw a flash of pink run by her as she hazily wandered up to Mamoru's apartment building. "Chibi-Usa?" she said softly. She said it too softly though, the little girl just kept on running by, almost as if she were running away from someone. "What has happened? Why used to be such a happy family..." she looked up to Mamoru's balcony and continued her thought, "Mamoru, was I just not good enough for you?" Shaking her head she headed into the building and up the elevator towards Mamoru's room. She closed her eyes as she was in the elevator and leaned against one of the sides, laying her hands on the cold metal rail. The music from the elevator rang into her heart...  


I can remember, the very first time I cried.  
How I wiped my eyes and buried the pain inside.  
All of my memories, good and bad that's passed.  
Didn't even take the time to realize  


_____________________________________________________________  
Chibi-Usa sighed as she sat on a bench a few blocks away from Mamoru's building, she thought about how she just wanted Usagi to go away so she could be with Mamoru.  
**_***************************_**  
_Just the thought of him sent a warm feeling through her body, and soon she closes her eyes and thinks back a few nights before. Chibi-Usa moans softly as Mamoru kisses her neck and then looks into her eyes. "Oh Mamoru, don't stop. "She laid on Mamoru's bed wearing nothing, her hands above her head were tied to the bed post with a soft cloth. Mamoru's hands moved up and down Chibi-Usa's thighs as he leaned down, teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue, and then taking the small bud into his mouth and softly sucking on it, causing another moan to escape from her mouth. "Oh Mamoru...God that feels so good." She arches her back, pushing her small chest against Mamoru's hungry mouth. Unable to control his urges, Mamoru places his hard cock in front of Chibi-Usa's wet slit and enters her. Chibi-Usa gasps from Mamoru's sudden move but says nothing as he thrusts in and out of her tight pussy.  
There breathing becomes more heavy as the sounds of there love making fill the room.  
*******************************  
_"Mamoru...." She says softly as Chibi-Usa opens her eyes, her cheeks red from just thinking about what happened. _'I love you Mamoru' is_ all she could think bout. She knew what they've done was wrong but she also knew deep down that she loved him. She looked around from the park bench that she was sitting on. She got up and started walking. A grin on her face and a plot scheming in her head.  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi Walked out of the elevator and walked down the hallway slowly. Her head lifted up high, walking with proud and straight shoulders, the grace and elegance of a swan. All the pain and hurt locked away inside, hiding it from everyone. Usagi didn't wish anyone to see all the pain she had been through that night. She knocked on the door with confidence. Brushing off her clothes and made sure that she looked presentable, especially making sure that she did not look like she just rolled out of bed.  
Mamoru heard the knock and quickly pulled on some black slacks that were thrown on the floor. He moved from his room to the hallway to the apartment door, buttoning up his shirt as he walked. He quickly took a glance at his hair in the mirror before opening the door. He stood there in shock as he opened the door, Usagi look so beautiful and was glowing.  
"May I come in?" Usagi asked sternly, making it more of a statement, as she slid in right past him.  
Mamoru just stared at her as she walked by, right into the living room. Usagi somehow seemed different to him, she was walking with such confidence and just came in without even being asked or anything. He quickly closed the door after a momentary laps and then followed her into the room. She had already seated herself on the black leather couch. She patted the spot next to her and smiled sweetly, not sinisterly or like she wanted anything, just normal sweet Usagi smile. Mamoru sat down timidly next to her and looked into her eyes sadly. He opened his mouth to say sorry but she just put a finger to his lips.  
"I have decided something. Just for your sake I shall stay with you until Chibi-Usa is born, without me you can't have your little slut," she said quite seriously, took a deep breath then continued. "After, I'm going to leave you with that thing then I shall go and be with Seiya."  
Mamoru got up and stared at her slack jawed. Shaking his head after a moment, he spoke, "WHAT? You can't leave me for that THING! I refuse!" He growled lowly and clenched his fists tightly, like he was getting ready to punch someone.   
Usagi got up and stared into his eyes, her once pure pools now ragging oceans. "Mamoru, the second you laid a finger upon our future daughter in that way is that day you stopped having any right to tell me what you can and can't do...." with that she brushed some blonde wisps of hair from her eyes and walked away, leaving Mamoru standing there.  
_____________________________________________________________  
Seiya sat at his kitchen table and sighed. He took a sip of his coffee and looked across the table to Makoto, with her chocolate milk, and Ami, with her Mocha Grande. There was plate full of heart shaped cookies made by Makoto, of course.  
"So she went back to Mamoru...? I hope it's to tell him to forget everything they ever saw in the future..." Makoto broke the silence. She took a little sip of the chocolate milk after her statement, trying to get the awful taste of HIS name out of her mouth.  
Ami nodded to Makoto's comment as Seiya just sat there, shrugging. The one he loved more than life it's self had walked out on him this morning after the best night of his life. What was he to do or say? Tell her not to go cause he was better than Mamoru? No one but herself can make her see that.  
"She's gotten wiser, I know she'll make the wise choice and come back to you..." Ami said softly, quickly looking back down at her Mocha Grande.   
The three of them quickly got up as the doorbell rang. The two girls smiled to each other and followed after Seiya, who was headed towards the door rather quickly. Ami stood on tip toe as Seiya opened the door, both girls hoping it to be Usagi. The three sighed sadly as the door opened to revile Chibi-Usa, of all people. Chibi-Usa gave a sad puppy dog look to three, who have already seen it too many times but let her in any matter. She smiled sadly and walked into the kitchen of the hotel room.  
The three followed her and sat at the table. Seiya glared at her evil, as well as Makoto, though Ami smiled very sweetly towards the young girl. Chibi-Usa smiled to the three of them.  
"We all know what happened. I say we make the best of a g... er... bad situation. Seiya, go pick her up, she's at Mamoru's apartment. Ami and Makoto can go home and do as they wish. You can leave me a few blocks away, at the park...." she grinned at the three, who just stood at her wide eyed for a second.  
"Now, hold on. Why should WE listen to YOU!" Makoto growled lowly. Ami nodded to Makoto and put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
"I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa, but she's right." Ami said softly.  
"Look carpet cleaner, I know what you both do. As for whether you should trust me or not, why would I lie? I want Mamoru and you all want Seiya with Usagi, no?" Chibi-Usa grinned evilly at Makoto, who had to be restrained by both Seiya and Ami.  
Seiya glared at Chibi-Usa and spoke lowly to the two girls, "Look, just go home. I promise that I'll let you know what happens, no matter what..." Ami and Makoto nodded and got up abruptly and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind. Once they were gone Seiya sat across from Chibi-Usa and spoke coldly, "We don't like each other, let's get that one thing out of the way. Now, what do you plan we do?"  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
I know I promised more but I've had a block lately... I do thank Matt, my dear friend, for the TFI scene with Chibi-Usa. Please forgive for such a late chapter update!  
---;-@ C. Kodachi @-;---  



End file.
